Love is Different
by RomanceAnimer
Summary: Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU no vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Different Now

**Hey I am new at this, please give me some slack. I know I have many grammar issues. Please don't flame me. I have a question to ask you guys, who are reading this. Do you know why Kristen Stewart would cheat on Rob, like why?! I need to know because I am getting depressed :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, SM owns this. **

**If only I had a more wilder imagination than her... I could only wish**

**Rated M...For maturity and lemons...at your own risk**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU no vampires.**

Prologue

BPOV

"Honey, are you here?" I asked as I walk into our wonderful living room.

When I reach the living room I saw Edward sitting in the chair with no spark in his eyes. _I guess today was a bad day for him, maybe I should tell him the special news now._ I thought.

"We need to talk." Edward abruptly said.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about sweetie." I said.

" I want a divorce, I already signed the papers." Edward said in a stoic tone as he handed the papers to me.

"What? Why do we need a divorce?" I said as tears are starting to trickle down my face.

" We need to divorce because you fucking cheated behind my back. Why would you do that? I love you, I gave everything to you!" Edward yelled, he then threw a photo at me.

As I looked down, I saw a picture of me with a man on top of me. Although I can't see the man's face, I can clearly see mine. I was in shock, I never did that. I was always loyal to Edward.

"Edward...I never did this...I" I stuttered.

"Don't fucking dare say you love me. I don't trust you anymore, I'm going to give you an hour to get all your stuff and leave this place. I'll see you in court." Edward said in a stern tone as he took off the ring and closed the front door with a bang.

I slowly crouched down and finally wailed, my heart's breaking into millions of pieces, making it impossible to fix. I took my phone out and called Emmett, who's my brother. Hoping he will answer the phone.

"Hey Belly! What's up!" Emmett chirped happily.

"Emmett...please pick-k m-me up, please...I'm at my house" I stammered as the tears blurred my vision.

"Bella, are you alright? I'm be there in a few minutes, wait for me. Is it Edward? Did you two fight?" Emmett said in a concerning tone.

I shut off the phone before I can respond to Emmett's questions, I don't know what to do. But I do know one thing. Another life would be born in nine months from now. I couldn't think anymore because I started hyperventilating. My world eventually turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Different

**Hey I am new at this, please give me some slack. I know I have many grammar issues. Please don't flame me.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU no vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, SM owns this. **

**If only I had a more wilder imagination than her... I could only wish**

**Rated M...For maturity and lemons...at your own risk**

**My title might change. . . because I still don't know if this title work with this story. Sorry guys -.-''**

Chapter 1

5 years later...

BPOV

"Hey Masen get out of bed! You need to go to school now, it's getting late!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Masen responded from upstairs, I was quite happy with that answer.

As I went to my kitchen I looked around and sigh, so much have changed since that incident. I can still remember clearly about that incident, how heart breaking it was. Without my brother I wouldn't have able to make it so far, hell I might not even have this wonderful new home. I was soon interrupted by my loveable son.

"Mom you do know that today is 'Bring Your Dad Day' right?" Masen asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded. "And yes I do know, that's why I asked your uncle Emmett to come today to drive you to school." I replied.

"Mom...when are you going to tell me about dad? Why is he not here with you. Doesn't he love you?" Masen questioned.

I suddenly couldn't breathe, I feel my heart was burning. I wasn't able to return an answer. Thankfully, the doorbell rang causing Masen to change the subject. I quickly went and opened the door, it was Emmett at the door. He was smiling with glee, but when he saw my face it quickly went away.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Emmett asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Come in, I get Masen." I said as I swiftly went back to the kitchen and get Masen ready for school with his lunch, and I hurriedly shooed them away. But before Emmett left he gave me one more concerned look. I slowly closed the door and slid down, I couldn't hold it anymore. I bawled as the past has came back to haunt me once again...

Flashback to 3 years ago... 1 day after the incident

"Bella please eat, you didn't eat for 12 hours already. I am worry about you, you don't fucking need him. Please stop crying and starving yourself please I love you, eat up please. Why you guys fight anyways?" Emmett questioned.

" H-he wants t-to... divorce m-me, h-he already s-signed the papers, he will see... me in court-t." I sobbed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Emmett roared. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!"

"Because...he s-saw a p-picture about...me with a m-man and top o-of me and...thought I-I cheat-ted o-on h-him," I stuttered as the tears are still streaming down my pale face.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW. WHY WOULD HE BELIEVE THAT.?!" Emmett snared in anger.

" Don't Emmett...please I beg of you please don't because...I'm pregnant." I whispered, I finally said it.

There was no response, all was silent as I continued staring down on the floor with guilt. Eventually, the darkness consumed me and all was black...

Flashback Ended

I was snapped back from my haunted memories because the phone was blinking 'Alice' and ringing rather loudly.

"Hello?" I croaked

"Bella is that you? Are you all right?" Alice inquired

"Yea, I am fine, nothing is wrong." I quickly replied as I hastily wiped away my tears.

"Ok, hey I was wondering if you want to meet me at the coffee shop as usually, you know like gossip about stuff." Alice said.

"Alright, I meet you there in a few, bye" I said as I got off the floor to go upstairs and change.

I met Alice a few months only and we instantly were friends, I could trust her with all my secrets. But I still haven't told her my biggest secret of all which might even cost our friendship...

After a couple of minutes I went out the door and drove to the coffee shop where I first met Alice. I pulled over and got out my car and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Bella, I am here!" I saw Alice as she ecstatically wave her hand, trying to grab my attention.

"Hey," I said as I slid into my seat. Then the waiter came and asked for our orders and I ordered a hot latte while Alice ordered a cappuccino.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well did you know that the famous Edward Cullen, who's a billionaire was caught with Tanya, the famous model from Vogue going out for dinner, like how does that happen. Doesn't he have a wife, because I believe he was married."

"Yes, I believe he does have a wife, I heard that they're divorce about 3 years ago." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Really? Wow I didn't know that, I wonder who she is. I always think that his wife would be a slut because Edward such a gentleman, why would he even divorce his wife. That is unless she is a whore.

I didn't have the power to say I'm her, I am the wife that stayed loyal to her husband, but still failed him, therefore he divorce her. But she kept something from him, if he ever find out about his child, he would forever despise her. My heart was breaking and hurting again. _What the fuck Bella, you already know that would happen the minute you walked out of his house, why are you so sad, suck it up. Besides he will loathe you even more now because you kept his son away from him. He deserves it don't you think._

"Bella? Are you listening?" Alice questioned, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah...what did you say again?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping afterwards." Alice suggested.

"Um...sorry I have to go home, I have to go by the office today. Sorry," I said.

"Its fine, maybe next time and we can bring Rose to go shopping with us." She replied back.

Rose is short for Rosalie, she's my sister in law, she married Emmett 5 years ago. She and Alice became friends because they have many things in common, like shopping.

We talk some more and then said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I went to by the office to get more work to do at home, then I text Emmett asking him if he can take care of Masen for today and if he can drop him off school tomorrow morning too. He replied back yes and said it was fine. So now Masen is taken care of, now I can officially drown myself into my work while having my memories from my past haunting me...


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Different

Chapter 2

**Hey I am new at this, please give me some slack. I know I have many grammar issues. Please don't flame me.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU no vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, SM owns this. **

**If only I had a more wilder imagination than her... I could only wish**

**Rated M...For maturity and lemons...at your own risk**

**My title might change. . . because I still don't know if this title work with this story. Sorry guys -.-''**

**All my character might be a little bit OOC...maybe a lot idk depends on the chapter**

**Idk if you notice, but I made a mistake last chapter about the flashback of Bella's 3 years ago... it suppose to be 5 years ( I keep forgetting...^.^'') sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Please review, I like reading your comments. It supports me! XD**

BPOV

"It's fine Alice, no harm done. Go finish your project, I will phone Rose and ask her to go with me ok? said.

"I'm very sorry Bella, it just my stupid client want the dress I am creating, done for them be finish by tomorrow, I'm so sorry for ditching you at lunch. I feel so guilty, and say hi for Rose for me," Alice apologized.

"I'm fine for the last time. Ok bye," I exasperated as I closed my cell phone.

It has been two weeks since Masen asked about his dad, I feel a lot better now although my dreams are so vivid and terrifying. I still was able to suck it up and not show my emotions in front of Masen. Today, was a good morning there was no problems getting Masen to school. Alice and me was suppose to meet at the new sushi place for lunch, but plans changed because Alice, who is a very famous designer had to finish a dress for her client today. So now I am going to Emmett's house to pick up Rose up for lunch.

"Hi," I said to Rose as she opened my door.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine, lets go now" I answered.

Although we drove in silence, with the radio on. We didn't have any tension around us. Eventually, we arrived at the place. We went in, and a kind waiter escorted us in a private booth, which was kind of away from the other people eating. We ordered some sushi, and we talked about our lives, about Masen, and other things. We were about to wrap our lunch time together and return home. Rose went to pay the bill. She said to wait for her outside of the sushi place, I sat for a little bit longer and drank the remains of my tea, I got up to go to the exit when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Ah, I am sorry. I am somewhat of a klutz." I apologized as I looked down to rub my arm, I felt like there will be a bruise tomorrow.

"It's okay, no harm done." Said the guy, who I collided with.

But once I heard it that voice, I immediately looked up, then I realized I was staring at the person that I once loved and cared, my other half that helped created Masen. And the guy that must not know who Masen is, or else there was be chaos. We stared at each other for a very long time. I was quite shock to see him here. But it was soon interrupted by another voice that was seem very familiar.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Valerie asked.

Before he can reply back I quickly said sorry and ran out of the of the restaurant and went into my car. I had tears in my eyes when I was inside the car, I hugged my steering wheel. It was either Rose was too quiet or I wasn't aware of my surroundings that I jumped to Rose voice.

"Bella, what happened? why are you crying? Should I call Emmett?" Rose asked worriedly.

I didn't say anything, all I could do was cry. And ask why God is making my life even harder than it already is. Is this karma? As Rose is trying to get my attention, my mind was somewhere else. All I remember was the darkness filled all my vision.

EPOV (hehehe... I don't think you guys, reading expect this...tell me if you did though XD)

Today started out excellent, I had very few meetings and I will be meeting my beloved sister for lunch at the new sushi place that opened not very long. I actually can't believe 5 years had pass since THAT day, how I hated that day. I really now understand love does make you go blind, I finally know the true colours of my ex-wife. But I could remember that day very clearly like it just happened yesterday not 5 years ago.

Flashback to 5 years ago...

I had an wonderful morning, where I was greeted by my lovely wife with a hot blowjob. I would have valued it even more if I knew that would be my last blowjob for a very long times.

"Hmmm...ahhh..." I moaned enjoying Bella's hot juicy mouth on my penis.

"You like it dear...you like it when I put my mouth on your hot and erected soldier." Bella talked erotically.

"Yea... I love it, put your mouth in it more please honey and let your hands to my balls please..." I begged in a moaning sound, I was really enjoying it.

As Bella continued to bobbed her head, pumping on my penis with her hand on the part that are left and her other hand fumbling on my balls. When suddenly I felt to urge to explode.

"Baby! I need to CUM!AHHHHH!" I screamed in ecstasy. I exploded all my cum into her hot mouth.

After I loaded my heavy load, I calmed down a little more and thought Bella was hornier than ever, these couple of days. Although I am complaining, right now I love this Bella even more

"Honey, I would love to more, but I have to go to work or else I be late." I said as I got up.

"uhhhhhh, why? why won't you stay with me, aren't you the CEO of the company? They don't care if you are late. I missing you..." Bella whined.

I just realized that Bella is getting more emotional than ever, it actually giving me whiplash. Then Bella was happy and giddy again, she went to the kitchen and made me breakfast and lunch. We ate breakfast quietly. Before I left she pouted " Honey, I got something special plan for us tonight. So come home early, Alright?"

"Alright." I kissed her on her cute pouty lips goodbye. I never knew that, that will be the last time I kiss her...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to end it there because I am very tired sorry, I will hopefully update tomorrow to continue Edward POV of the past, his side of the story.**

**I hoped that you guys like a bit of lemon in this chapter, although I am not skill at this, remember this is my first story, so cut me some slack. thx**

**Don't forget to review, tell me what you think about this chapter...good or bad. I really appreciate it thx XD**

**P.S: I will tell you who Valarie is, in the next chapter. And I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Different

Chapter 3

**Hey I am new at this, please give me some slack. I know I have many grammar issues. Please don't flame me.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU no vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, SM owns this. **

**If only I had a more wilder imagination than her... I could only wish**

**Rated M...For maturity and lemons...at your own risk**

**My title might change. . . because I still don't know if this title work with this story. Sorry guys -.-''**

**Idk if you notice, but I made a mistake in a chapter about the flashback of Bella's 3 years ago... it suppose to be 5 years ( I keep forgetting...^.^'') sorry for the inconvenience. So the Masen, the son is 4 years old and apparently he is very smart for his age...he got that from Edward. XD **

**All my character might be a little bit OOC...maybe a lot idk depends on the chapter**

**Please review, I like reading your comments. It supports me! XD**

EPOV ( Continues from last chapter of the flashback of 5 years ago)

Today work was fine, there wasn't many papers to look at, Although I was kind of distracted because I was thinking about what my wonderful wife had planned out tonight. Finally I got off work, earlier than usual. Then I ran to my Volvo and quickly drove home. When I got to the front door, I saw something was taped to the door, I peeled it off, entered the house and sat in the living room. I opened the envelope and found that there was a note inside along with a photo.

Do you know what your wife been doing? This is the true colours of your wife...

I then immediately took the photo out, I was shocked...From the photo, I distinctively saw Bella with a man on top of her, I was suddenly filled with rage. I was very angry at my wife. I felt numb, all I can do was look at that picture wishing this was all a dream, that the woman in the photo is not Bella, but someone else. All I can do was hope...

After I while, Bella came home.

"Honey, are you here?" She asked as she walked into the living room. I didn't reply back.

When she reach the living room she saw me. I quickly gather my courage and said "We need to talk."

Sure, what do you want to talk about sweetie?" Bella asked.

Then I took a deep and long breath and said those hurtful words, that no one should ever hear. I was also trying to keep my voice steady without showing emotions. " I want a divorce, I already signed the papers."

When I said those words I didn't look at Bella, I didn't want to see her reaction or else I will feel guilty for saying that.

"What? Why do we need a divorce?" She asked.

"We need to divorce because you fucking cheated behind my back. Why would you do that? I love you, I gave everything to you!" I yelled, as I threw a photo at her.

After she looked at it she gasped. "Edward...I never did this...I" she stuttered.

Before she said that L word I abruptly interrupted her, because no way in hell am I ever hearing that again. "Don't fucking dare say you love me. I don't trust you anymore, I'm going to give you an hour to get all your stuff and leave this place. I'll see you in court." I said in a stern tone, as I took off the ring on my finger and closed the front door with a bang. I ran to my car and realized the weather was dreadful, it was pouring like hell. I got into my car. I couldn't take the burden anymore. I finally let my tears trickled down my face as I quietly sobbed. I felt like I was in so much pain. _Edward, suck it up! Stop being a pussy! _I screamed in my head. ( It was his thoughts, he was screaming at himself...I know it kind of confusing). I dialed the only number I could think of.

"Hello, Valerie? Can I please come to your house?" I stuttered.

"Sure, what happened? Did something happened between you and Bella?" Valerie asked.

I didn't reply back. I then shut off my phone and drove to Val's place. From that day forward I lost the feeling of love and the colourful images I see through my eyes, turned black and white images...

**So, So sorry for the late update... I realized that I can't keep the promise. I am so sorry... and I have no excuse I am so sorry.**

**I know that this chapter is very short too... I am sorry... T.T I just need to get this chapter out so you guys won't be mad at me. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, I really like reading them... I saw that the "years" are confusing some of you guys in the story, if so just read the top note. Hopefully it will clear up the confusion. I am very sorry... I will update very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Different

**Hey I am new at this, please give me some slack. I know I have many grammar issues. Please don't flame me.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU no vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, SM owns this. **

**If only I had a more wilder imagination than her... I could only wish**

**Rated M...For maturity and lemons...at your own risk**

**My title might change. . . because I still don't know if this title work with this story. Sorry guys -.-''**

**All my character might be a little bit OOC...maybe a lot idk depends on the chapter**

**Please review, I like reading your comments. It supports me! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV Current time (NOT a flashback anymore, so it is now 5 years later)

"Awww.. Eddie please come eat with me, please." Valerie asked through the phone.

"No, and my name is not Eddie, it Edward. I am not eating with you sis, I have work to do." I said to the phone.

"Why? You always have work to do, don't you lo- like me as your sister." Val said, quickly corrected herself before saying the L word.

"No, means no!" I commanded.

"But Eddie, Please just this once, I really want to try out the new sushi place, Hyder too busy to go with me please?" She whined.

Sigh! "Fine, I go with you, I'll meet you there." I exasperated.

"Good bye!" She said in a giddy and happy tone.

"Bye sis." I replied back as I ended the call.

Today started out excellent, I had very few meetings and I just received a call from my lovely sister Valerie, who I will be meeting with at lunch, at the new sushi place that opened a while back. When I arrived at the place I saw Valerie already at the booth. I went to the booth and sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi brother what do you want to eat?" Val asked as she handed me the lunch menu.

"Um, let me see..." I mumbled.

We eventually figured what we wanted to eat and then we ordered it. After the waiter left we talked.

"So how Hyder? Is he good to you? Why is he busy? Does he have time for you?" I interrogated.

"Yea, he is. He is good to me, he have a client at lunch so he is busy today. So now you can stop interrogating me." She answered.

"Good, then" I said, "I just really care about you, you know, since our parents aren't here. You are the only sister I have, I really care about you."

"Aww... I flattered." She giggled.

"Hey, you know I am not use to saying those things." I blushed, while looking down on the table.

Then the food arrived, we ate while we chatted. Eventually we finished our meal.

"Ah, I am so full." Val said as she rubbed her stomach.

Abruptly, I stood up, Valerie suddenly gasped in shock. "A-Are you pregnant?" I asked suddenly, "I'll kill that son of a bitch, if he got you pregnant." I warned.

"NO! I am not brother, what in the world makes you think that, how would I be pregnant. Gosh, for a CEO you are quite dumb." Valerie answered.

"Oh, thank god," I said in relief, "I thought you were pregnant because you were rubbing your stomach."

"Of course not. Or else I wouldn't be here," Valerie sighed.

" What?" I asked, with my eyes wide.

"Kidding, I was just kidding. God, brother loosen up a bit ok?"

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." I said as I sat back down.

" You know my office is hosting a ball right?" Valerie questioned, "and I realized that you don't have a date, so then I was hoping to set you up with one of my friends..."

I sighed in frustration, " sis I don't want a date, I don't want you to set me up with one of your friends and besides, I might not be able to go."

"Why? I want you to go with me and Hyder," My sister complained.

"Fine, I go. Now if you don't mind I need to pay the bill so we could leave." I said as I got up and walked to the cash register.

I almost got to the cash register when suddenly I bumped into a petite figure and dropped my wallet.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I am somewhat of a klutz." A familiar voice said, as I went down to pick up my wallet.

"It's okay, no harm done." I said, instantly the girl looked up and I realized I staring at her, the girl who tore my heart into millions of pieces. Both of us didn't talk, instead we kept staring at each other. We were soon interrupted by my sister, Valerie.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I am ready to leave now." Valerie asked. Before I could respond back to the question, I heard Bella bowed and mumbled sorry and quickly ran away.

"Was that who I think it was?" Valerie said in a shocked tone, "what the hell just happened here Edward?"

"I don't know..." Was all I say to her question as I droned Valerie out, as I got into my car. I drove silently to my office and sat at my desk. Turned my chair to the view outside and looked at the view thinking _what does God have in mind for me? Why did he make us meet after 5 long years, is this fate, or are we destine to meet each other once again..._

* * *

**Hi! Once again... this is another short chapter... a little longer than the last chapter, but I updated today! So that neutrals out one and another...**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I really like reading them... I also need to warn you guys, I might not be updating for a while, because school is starting soon and I need to get ready. So yea just a warning...**

**I will see you guys later XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Different

**Hey I am new at this, please give me some slack. I know I have many grammar issues. Please don't flame me.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married. But a scandal cost their marriage, they're divorced. 5 years later, they meet again. Although Bella have a child that's like Edward when he was young. AU, no vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, SM owns this. **

**If only I had a wilder imagination than her... I could only wish**

**Rated M...For maturity and lemons...at your own risk**

**My title might change . . . because I still don't know if this title will work with this story. Sorry guys -.-''**

**All my character might be a little bit OOC...maybe a lot idk depends on the chapter**

**Please review, I like reading your comments. It supports me! XD**

Chapter 5

BPOV

2 weeks later...

I try to not think of that day, the day that I bumped into him. I always tried to keep myself busy like cleaning the house, going shopping with Alice and Rosalie, buying groceries. The thing I mostly did was playing with Masen. Right now Masen and I are at the park, he's playing on the slide with other children. I sat on the bench not far away from him reading my Withering Height book; it was very shrivelled up by the amount of use I got from. The book was my first present I got from my first anniversary with Edward… After thirty minutes of reading I decided that Masen and I should be heading home by now. As I look at the playground I didn't spot Masen, my heart started rapidly beating, and I started to panic.

_Calm down Bella! Maybe he is at the swings or in the slides._ I comforted myself, as I began to slowly breathe in and out…

"Masen? Come out it time to go home!" I shouted, anxiously waiting for a response.

I got no response, as I looked around the swings and the slides I didn't see him, my heart started beating rapidly again. Then I spotted a boy that was playing Masen earlier I swiftly went to him and ask. "Hey, little boy did you see where Masen went?"

"Oh him yea I know where he went. He said something about going to the public washroom."

"Oh ok, thanks!" As said as I ran to the public washroom hoping to see him.

I arrived at the washroom but, I didn't see him, I shouted his name some more. But I still didn't get a response. Now my eyes were flooded with tears, then I got my phone out and called the one and only person I trusted most with my heart.

"Hello, this is Emmett here."

"E-Emmett…" I sobbed.

"Bells, what happened? Why are you crying? Bella baby you are worrying me. Please calm down and tell me what happened"

"Emmett, I'm a terrible mother, I loss Masen…" I whimpered trying to calm myself as I slowly kneeled to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm coming Bella right away, where are you?" He asked in a concerning tone.

"I'm at the p-park near m-my house." I stuttered.

"Ok honey, don't go ANYWHERE. Stay where you are, Rosalie and I are coming.

"Ok…" I answered softly as I wish for a miracle that Masen is safe and sound wherever he is…

* * *

**Hey I'm back. Just so you know I'm back! well maybe...The only reasons why I didn't update for a long time... was I had school ( and I am not doing too well ), I also was lazy PLUS I had NO ideas for the story... BUT I FINALLY GOT IT BACK! Hopefully I be able to update soon enough...but don't count on it. I'm also sorry this is a very short chapter... because I was afraid that you guys will be all gone... Well anyways Edward will be in the next chapter because it is his POV. Ok bye-bye cya later XD!**

**P.S: Don't kill me for the late update and my grammar...I suck at grammar that is probably why I'm not doing so well in Language Arts...**

**Kay bye-bye XD !**

**RomanceAnimer signing out...**


End file.
